Harry Potter: Into the Future
by annoyingbabyduck
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione get thrown into 2014, where the muggles have taken over the Ministry and magic is outlawed. They meet Matt and Evie two wizards who were classmates with Harry's godson Teddy Lupin. Together the three have set up Hogwarts as a safe house and now have to figure out how to get the Golden Trio back to their time so that none of this ever happens.
1. Chapter 1

Harry ran a hand threw his thick black hair brushing his finger slightly over his lightning scar. He looked around and realized they were in an Alleyway and a map across the busy street read NYC.

"We're in New York." Hermione stated.

"How the bloody hell did we get here?" Ron asked.

Then they heard voices coming their way, the three went to hide behind the dumpster as the two voices got louder as did their footsteps.

"Merlin, will you just trust me?" One voice said, it was clearly male.

"Well I don't know ever since you apparated us to the middle of the Pacific Ocean, I'm rather weary of your gut." Another voice said, clearly female.

"Teddy told us it generated from this spot. The biggest bloody amount he's ever seen." The male voice exclaims.

"Him and the freakin English accent." The female exclaimed.

They were clearly Americans as the accent was pretty thick. Although Ron didn't quite get it.

As Hermione silently cast a hiding spell, Harry got a look at the two and he was surprised to see two teenagers.

There was a boy with short thick brown hair and brown eyes, he was taller than the girl and a little bigger but he was definitely fit. The girl was fit as well, she had caramel brown hair, and dark glasses that covered her green eyes. Her hair was short and curled.

Then he watched her chuckle. "A simple protection spell, they can't have that much magic."

And that's when he felt the shield lifted and they were all exposed. Harry pulled his wand out and the girl looked at him like he was nuts.

"What the hell doing you think you're doing with that thing out? Do you have a death wish?" She exclaimed.

"Did you just threaten him?" Hermione asked.

"You've got to be kidding. You'd think the brits of all people would know not to even saw wizard out in public." The boy stated.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Ron exclaimed.

"Ev-look at this ones face." The boy tapped the girl.

She starred at Harry for a minute and then rolled her eyes. The boy seemed terribly excited and the girl seemed extremely annoyed.

"Evie-Evie-Evie! Its Harry Potter!" the boy exclaimed.

"Shut up! Teddy's going to have a fit. Stop saying his name so much you want to get us all killed?" She smacked him.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"Now, Potter. What year is it?" The girl asked.

The two had gone completely nuts. They didn't even care that Harry still had his wand pointed at them.

"1999 what kind of question is that?" Ron laughed.

"Wow!" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Now who are you and what do you want with us?" Harry shoved his wand til it poked the boy in the chest.

"Look Potter, you might have been the hot shot then, but now me, Matt here, and Teddy own the wizarding community so if you want to live come with us." She said rolling her eyes once more.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"To Hogwarts of course." The boy smiled.

The girl started walking out of the alleyway and the boy waited for them to walk ahead of him. When they did, Harry caught up to the girl.

"Why don't we just apparate?" Harry asked.

"Keep your voice down. You want to get yourself beheaded?" She asked.

"Why would I-" He stopped as she stopped at a small black car.

"The three of you get in the back. Matt'll drive." She said.

"Yes!" The boy came up behind them and around the car as she threw him the keys.

The three of them climbed in the back as she sat in the passenger's seat. The boy climbed into the driver's seat.

She looked back at them as they sat uncomfortably crammed in the little car. "Don't worry, we'll be to Hagrid's Hut in a couple minutes."

"How?" Hermione asks.

"A secret alley way that practically apparates you there." The boy said over the sound of New York traffic.

"You never told us who you are." Ron said.

"Oh yeah. I'm Matt Connor. This is Evie Hunter." Matt smiled turning his head back.

"Jeez Mathias will you keep your eyes on the road." She smacked him.

"Shut up Evelyn." He croaked.

"Don't call me Evelyn." She growled.

"Don't call me Mathias or back seat drive." He shouted.

"I'm in the passenger's seat thank you very much." Evie smirked.

Ron whispers over Hermione as the two teenagers bicker. "Are we sure that's its safe with them Harry?"

"We can hear you." Matt shouted.

"Let's just wait to get to Teddy. He should be in his office." Evie snarled.

"Merlin, I hope he's not snogging Victoire again, I'm scarred enough." Matt shakes his head at the memory.

Then Matt made a turn into a dark alley, and the cart started shaking their surroundings went black until they were outside Hagrid's Hut. In a parking lot? When had they put a parking lot in here.

The school looked different somehow. They got out of the car and Matt threw the keys back to Evie.

"Don't look anyone, don't talk to anyone when we get in there." Evie growled at the three.

"And don't show your wands either." Matt scowled at Harry.

They stopped short of passing Hagrid's hut. Evie turned to them.

"Now I'm going to alter your appearances slightly. Don't be alarmed when you pass a mirror. Teddy's got like four in his office." Evie said.

She whispered a silent spell and Hermione looked as Harry had blonde hair and brown eyes, while Ron had brown hair and green eyes, and they both informed Hermione she had black hair with blue eyes.

"Nice looking." Matt smiled at Hermione.

"Ugh." Evie rolled her eyes.

Matt turned to catch up, but decided she'd gone up to and turned back to the three of them.

"Well come on then." Matt motioned and the four of them ran up to catch up with Evie.

"Are you two Americans?" Ron asked.

"Good Ronnie. Thought you'd never catch on." Evie snarled.

"That was a bit mean." Hermione added.

Evie turned on her heel and glared at Hermione. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan on spending my day babysitting the Golden Trio, so excuse me if I'm a little rude."

Matt leaned into whisper in Hermione's ear. "She's usually never this mean, I swear."

She nods and together they follow them up to the castle doors. When they enter

loads of children come their way, and Evie and Matt simply push them off.

"Please, people. Go back to your rooms, there is nothing to see here." Matt shouted.

"Just go. Or we will snap all of yours wands." Evie cried out through the crowd.

"You heard them move on." A voice said from the middle of the crowd.

As heads turned and there was a girl standing there, she had strawberry blonde hair. As she moved through the crowd the more people began to leave.

"Thanks Victoire." Matt smiled.

"Anytime, so Evie dearest, whom might these be?" She asked with a smile.

"We can't tell you." Evie hung her head.

"No? Gee whiz, this is just like with Fr-" Her mouth was covered by her hand.

"You can't talk about them with them. We'll explain later, maybe. We have to talk to Teddy." Matt says.

"Alright, he's in your common room or your offices what ever you three call it." She says with a smile and then was she was off.

"You three share a common room?" Harry asked.

"Come on." They went all the way up to where Dumbledore's office used to be, and a portrait hung there of Dumbledore.

"Sherbet lemons." Matt said.

Dumbledore swung open, and they stepped in.

There were beautiful colors of Red, Blue, and Green. There was a kitchen and the normal open area with a fireplace and a couch.

There was three staircases and each led to a door. Matt smiled proudly and Evie just rolled her eyes. Harry asked a question "Do these colors represent which house you were sorted into?"  
"No, they represent something much more important to each of us. Each door opens to an office and that office then opens to a bedroom." Evie said.

"We were all in Ravenclaw. The door on the left is mine, Evie's is on the right, and Teddy's in the middle." Matt said proudly.

"What do they represent then?" Ron exclaimed.

"Teddy's waiting." Evie shook it off.

Together they followed Evie to see this Teddy character that waited behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie opened the door and they revealed a young teenage boy with blue hair. He sat with his feet propped up on the chair, with his hands resting behind his head.

"You wait here." Matt informed the three and then followed Evie.

"Ah Evie, Matt. Did you collect the wizards in NYC?" He asked.

"Yes but we have a slight problem." Matt stated.

He moved his hands to be propped against his stomach and starred at the two. "What do you mean?"

"Come on in you three." Matt shouted, and the three emerged into the office.

As they entered, Harry watched the boy fumble out of his chair. He then popped up and immediately starred at Evie and Matt.

"Okay, this is some kind of sick joke isn't it?" He proclaimed.

"No, Teddy, we would never." Evie insisted.

"You mean that's really?" Teddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Matt exclaimed.

"Dad!" Teddy turned to them and enveloped Harry in a huge hug.

"Dad?" Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"Well technically, goddad." Evie corrected.

"You mean little Teddy Lupin?" Harry asked as Teddy squeezed him a little bit tighter.

"Alright Ted, I think you might want to explain to them that you know 15 years have passed." Matt said, tapping his shoulder as they went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked.

"Just to check on Cody and Levi." Evie smiled.

"Oh could you check on Al and J-" Teddy started to say, but was cut off by her hand across his face.

"Don't you think you should explain to them first and then mention those people?" Matt said.

"Okay. Say hi to your brothers for me." Teddy laughed.

"Ugh why did your mom have so many kids anyway?" Matt said as they left the room.

"I don't know why don't you call her?" Evie yelled at him from afar.

"It's amazed those two got matched, polar opposites." Teddy laughed.

"Matched?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes. So what year do you guys remember being in again?" Teddy asked.

"1999." Hermione stated.

"Oh goodie. Before the muggle invasion, before the marriage law. Before everything." Teddy waved his arms around wildly.

"I'm sorry muggle invasion?" Harry asked.

"Marriage law?" Ron gulped.

"Invasion sounds a bit too American doesn't it?" Teddy leans against his desk.

"You see after Voldemort was defeated, somehow, the muggle President as they so call him, found out about us. So he took over the ministry, and banned magic and anyone who uses it is sent to Azkaban." Teddy says.

"Why didn't we fight back?" Hermione asked.

"We hadn't had time to recover from the Second Wizard War." Teddy proclaims.

"So why are you hiding out at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"It's the one place the muggles haven't figured out. Me, Evie, and Matt run this place to find youngwizards and witches and keep them safe here." Teddy says, tracing the wood of his desk.

"So what's this marriage law?" Harry asked.

"Well about three years ago, they passed a marriage law. Your mate is chosen at 15, and by 18 you have to be married. Its' to help repopulate wizards so that one day we can go back to the way things were." Teddy says.

"So when you said Evie and Matt were matched, you mean they're going to be married?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Matched just this pass year. And were they pissed about it. The three of us were best friends but those two bicker, heh like they're an old married couple." Teddy laughed at his own joke, that was to be honest, not all that funny.

"Who were you matched with?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell that." Teddy states.

"Didn't Matt say something about you snogging that girl Victoire?" Hermione smiled.

"Fine alright. It's Victoire." Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Who is she?" Ron asked.

"Can't tell you. From all the muggle movies I've seen they say it messes with some space time continuum, Merlin knows what that means." Teddy said shaking his head.

"So wait? Its not 1999?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Its 2014." Teddy said with a smile.

"Bloody hell." Ron shook his head.

"Watch your language, there's kids around here." Teddy exclaimed.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Teddy opened it, and saw a boy standing, he was about 17, he had black hair and bright blue eyes.

"What is it Levi, I thought you were with Evie?" Teddy asked the older boy.

"Ted come quick, something's wrong with Albus." The boy grabbed onto his arm and started to pull him.

"Dear Merlin, um you three don't leave this office or I will hex all of you." Teddy said, turning to the three of them and then back.

"Now!" Teddy called and the two went running out of the common room all the way down to another Common room.

Lying there was a young boy on the floor his hair was dark and his eyes were bright green. His eyes were wide open and his body was shaking. Teddy saw Evie kneeling over him, and Matt and Victoire were trying to calm down all of the other children. He knew all of them, of course.

"Albus!" He shouted.

The eight year old obviously couldn't hear him. He ran over to his side and Levi went to help Matt and Victoire. Teddy checked him over and over and then his head snapped. "Accio bookbag."

A ratted bookbag in his hands appeared he searched through it for a minute before pulling out a small potion. He unscrewed the top, and tried to gently get Albus to drink it. Moments later the shaking of his body stopped and Albus' seemed to be fully awake now.

"Albus, Al look at me." Teddy nearly shouted. The boy turned his head in Teddy's direction and then wrapped him in a hug.

"Teddy!" The boy exclaimed.

Teddy picked him up and started to walk with him in his arms. He turned back for a minute. "Evie, Matt, come take all the kids up to our common room."

"What are you thinking?" Matt asked.

"The kids will stay in the main area until we enchant the kids common room. Victoire and Levi do you think you and the others could do that?" Teddy asked.

"Yes." Levi nodded.

"Teddy, what about our guests?" Evie asked.

"We'll discuss that up there, come on." Teddy motioned his head.

Evie and Matt stayed behind all the kids. There was 12 of them to keep track of. Well eleven as Teddy was carrying Albus. When they reached the inside of the common room, Harry and them came out to see what was going on.

"Who are they?" A little boy with thick curly ginger hair asked.

"They are newbies, Hugo." Evie ruffled the boy's curls.

"Alright, I'll be in there. Evie I suppose you want to stay in here with them?" Teddy asked.

"Yep." She gave a genuine smile.

"Matt?" Teddy turned to his friend.

"I'm just gonna watch her watch them." Matt whispered to him and Teddy nodded.

Teddy looked back once to them, and then shut the door. He turned over to the three and ran his hand down his face.

"Are you sure she's alright with all ten of those kids?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Evie? She's perfect. Her domain is kids, the kids love her, she loves them. She thinks kids are easier to deal with." Teddy laughed.

"Who are those kids anyway?" Ron asked.

"Ugh. We'll just oblivate you later. Almost half of them out there are your kids." Teddy nodded.

They shared glances and then almost in unison gulped. Teddy laughed. "Look but they can't know you're you. So from now on, Harry's Henry. Ron's Ray, And Hermione's Haley."

"We still have to wear these stupid disguises?" Ron asked.

"Yep. They'll fade as soon as I cast the counter curse. That'll be once we figure out how to send you home." He added.

"Great." Harry muttered.

"Come on, then." Teddy laughed opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Enjoying the story? I love Harry Potter! Its like the best thing on earth, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The three followed them out to watch Evie with the twelve children. She had used magic to create a story and all of the children seemed well entertained.

Teddy came up to Matt who was sitting on the couch. "So?"

"You thinking about introducing them?" Matt asked.

"Nope." Teddy answered.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"Too risky. But for all the Ravenclaw in me, I can't figure out what we're going to do with them just yet." Teddy replied.

"Well that's easy. Hermione'll help Evie watch after everyone, Ron will come with me and work on the defense, while you and Harry work on the overview of things." Matt said smoothly.

"They put you in the right house, you know." Teddy laughed.

"So man I've been meaning to ask you a question." Matt started and slowly trailed off.

"About?" Teddy got very interested very quickly.

"Well, about Evie." Matt said.

"Come on mate, no wonder they didn't put you in Gryffindor." Teddy said with a hint of tease.

"It's just she doesn't seem to be on the best terms lately." Matt said, looking at her playing with a boy with white blonde hair and brown eyes, otherwise known as Lysander Longbottom.

"No mate, that's how you two are. If you were actually nice to each other, that's when you should worry." Teddy smiled following Matt's gaze.

"You best be getting these to their new sleeping areas." Matt said, faking an English accent.

"Alright." He said, rising to his feet. He made his way over to the three hen he felt a hand on his leg. He looked down to see Albus waiting for him.

"Oh Al, I'm sorry. Do you want to come show our new guests their common room with me?" Teddy asked.

Albus nodded his head, and then he reached up and took Harry's hand pulling him towards the door, Teddy watched with Ron and Hermione at his side.

"To Louis' room, Al. Louis going to go up with Frankie." Teddy smiled.

Albus looked up to Harry. "What's your name?"

Harry stuttered for a minute. "I'm Henry."

"Oh. I'm Albus. Albus Potter. My dad's Harry Potter you know." Albus says.

"Is he, now?" Harry asked.

As they rounded the corner, Harry released they were in the hall of the Room of Requirement. As Albus and Teddy stood a portrait appeared. It was a picture of Apolline Delacour.

"Beauxbaton." Teddy said, and the portrait swung open.

There were beuaitful red and gold colors everywhere, there was three doors, similar to Teddy's room, and then there was a blonde haired boy standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Louis, you ready to move into the Gryffindor tower?" Teddy asked.

"Yep. I get to share common room with twelve kids and eight other teenagers, yipee." He said in sarcasm.

"Cousin Louis, how's the magic car coming?" Albus asked jumping up and down.

"Getting along quite nicely, should be done just in time for Christmas. Well have fun with me and my sisters old room. You might want to change the portrait and password though." Louis said, picking up a suitcase and dragging it out the door.

"Louis, will you take Al back to our common room. Evie's there." Teddy asked.

"Sure, come on Al." Louis said, taking Albus's hand.

"Aw but I wanted to talk more with Henry." The boy whined.

"Maybe later, Al." Teddy said.

As the two left the room, Teddy turned to the three of them, and motioned for them to sit on the couch. He smiled at them. "Alright. Let's go over a couple rules shall we?"

"Rules?" Harry looked to his best friends in confusion.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere without me, Evie, Matt, or anyone else I assign to you. Our office is where Dumbledore's office is, er used to be. If you can't find us there, check the Gryffindor tower, that's where our family and friends are staying so we'll probably be there." Teddy said, pausing making sure they understood.

When they nodded, he continued. "You are not allowed to perform any spells, brew any potions, do magic what so ever, if one of is not present. You are also not allowed to talk to the children without any one of us present. Because let's face it, children say anything that comes to mind."

"And we're not supposed to know anything about the future." Hermione finished.

"Yes. Lastly, breakfast is at seven, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at seven. During the day, Hermione will be with Evie, Ron will go with Matt, and Harry you'll be with me. Lights out is at eleven. Understand?" Teddy asked.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

Teddy looked down at his watch and shook his head. "Dinner is in one hour, I will let you get settled in, I'll send for some one to bring you clothes and toiletries."

Teddy was about to walk out when the portrait door opened and revealed the boy from before, Teddy smiled oddly at him. "What is it, Louis?"

"Albus has to take his potion, he's requesting his big brother Teddy at his side." Louis said standing just inside the common room.

"Oh yes, of course. Um I'm going to get Matt, will you keep an eye over our guests until then. Just stand outside the door." Teddy said with a smile.

"Sure Ted, uh my sister's looking for you." Louis said to him, a smirk threatening his face.

"Which one?" Teddy said with a tiny bit of fear written across his face.

"Which one do you think?" Louis winked.

Teddy breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'll catch up with her tonight."

"Gross." Louis winced.

"You know what I mean." Teddy rolled his eyes at Louis' immaturity and then left the room.

Louis stared them down for a minute and then jumped in the arm chair. He laid his head back, and put his feet up on the coffee table. He looked at Ron intensely.

"Do I know you?" Louis asked.

Ron shook his head quickly, and Louis laughed, and then he sat up, playing with his fingers for a minute. Then he tilted his head back up at them.

"You guys know Frankie Longbottom?" Louis asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"Well anyways, my sister Dom has the biggest crush on him. Like its ridicoulous. Its so funny." Louis laughed.

Just then a voice called from the door. "Louis?"

"Oui, grand-mere?" Louis asked in french.

"Is he speaking french?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Il est un gracon du nom de Matt dehors cherchent a entrer dans la salle commune." Apolline said.

"Laissez-le en grand-mere, il est le partenaire de Teddy." Louis responded.

"Bien." Apolline said, swinging the portrait open and revealing Matt standing there.

"Merci, Madame Delacour." Matt said, nodding his head.

Louis left as Matt arrived, not before the two had a whispering conversation that ended in Matt giving Louis a hit upside the head, and then he came and sat in the armchair.

"Sorry bout him, he doesn't quite like to follow the rules. What did he tell you anyway?" Matt asked.

"Well he referred to Apolline as his grandmother in French of course, he told us that his sister Dom, has a crush on Frankie Longbottom. And that Dom and Teddy are going to meet up tonight," Hermione summarized.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, curious now.

"Well Louis told Teddy that his sister wanted to see him, and Teddy said they'd be meeting up. Louis told us his sister is Dom." Harry clarified.

"Ha. Oh Teddy is going to kill him. Victoire and Dominique, are Louis' sisters." Matt said, and the Trio nodded in understanding.

"Wait then how is he Apolline's grandson?" Ron asked.

"Teddy's going to kill me, for this. But they are Bill and Fleur's kids, I don't need to explain to you who your brother and his wife are?" Matt asked rather sarcastically.

"No." Ron said.

"And I supposed you probably are edging to know, that Franklin Longbottom is Neville's oldest."Matt said, rising from his chair.

"Who are his other children?" Hermione asked.

"You met them today. Please don't ask anymore questions, or I'm afraid Teddy might Avada Kedavra me." Matt said.

After that, the rest of the day was rather boring, the trio headed into bed early. Teddy, Evie, and Matt did their rounds making sure everyone was in bed.


End file.
